Kingdom Hearts: Chains of reality
by InfroStormXIII
Summary: The birth of my OC/ nobody and his first adventure
1. What The Hell Happened?

Hope you guys enjoy the story! I don't own the characters (except my OC) or the Kingdom Hearts games!

Author's notes:

I've always been a fan of the kingdom hearts games, it was as simple as that. I thought it was a great series and, despite some confusion when referring to the story, I still thought it had an awesome idea and story line.

I had recently finished replaying Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days on DS and PS4. It was one of my favourite games in the series but I still liked the idea, and the characters too. The nobody trio were always characters I liked. Especially Xion.

I feel connected with her, considering that i have been used like a puppet for other people uses, Until i fulfilled my "job", then tossed aside.

So i decided to Pair myself or nobody with not only Xion but Larxene and Aqua as well. (I'll have Aquanort as a dark form she uses in tough situations after my OC joins Sora).

BUT ENOUGH OF THAT, LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD.

Chapter 1: What Just Happened?

Date: VIII/I/MMXVIII (Anyone who what the date is u get a virtual Cookie) Noon

It just a normal weekend for our protagonist

His full name is Eric Hikari Yami.

Hikari is middle name and Yami his last name

He is 15 year old Freshman turning Sophomore on september 1st.

He is a Dark skinmed kid. With shoulder length blue dreads but he mostly tied them up.

He has pupiless sky blue eyes.

The accessory's he has that anyone would notice most is his earrings. they are the keyblades oathkeeper and oblivion as earrings. And the face mask he wears with pink words spelling 'Good vibes only'.

He is currently wearing a long sleeve black shirt, Black skinny ripped jeans, black socks and black high top sneakers. He has headphones on his neck.

He was currently walking to the store since he ran out of milk for the 3rd time. He was far from popular. I mean he had his moments to shine for him to gain recognition for a week before going "ghost" as he calls it. He has talents like Singing and Rapping.

He is also an only child with he has not made any friends.

since he was the quiet one in school.

Living alone was normal for him since his parents worked all over the world, But had time to see them on either his birthday or christmas.

He was walking to the store cause he ran out of milk. As he walk he begins to hear something. It sounds like screaming. As Eric begin to turn your head he feel a sharp pain in his chest. Eric collapse onto the floor and feel the cold concrete press against his body. Everything is going blurry. He can hear faint screams and see people running away as monsters chase them and run about. He hear rattling of metal. It all seems so familiar, especially those monsters…

And then... darkness.

Eric wake up, once again feeling cold concrete press against your cheek. His vision is blurry, so he can't see much, however you can see the shiny surface of the ground. It was wet, as if it was raining not too long ago. Bright lights emitted from somewhere high above and all around him. He starts hear footsteps echo throughout the area and splash in puddles.

"You are not of this world, or the others, are you?" He hear a voice speak to you. His body feels weak and his head aches in pain. He can't see who it is, although his voice is familiar.

The man speaks again. "A being from a universe different from ours. Would you have the potential? I guess we shall see."

Eric felt himself get lifted up by the back of his shirt. Everything starts to go dark again. Before his sight fades he get a glimpse of the man carrying him.

The Organisation XIII's leader, Number I, Xemnas.


	2. Chapter II Is this some type of Fanfic?

I own nothing except myself

Chapter II. Is this some type of Fanfic?

(Next day)

Eric slowly open your eyes and are greeted by a blurry image of a grey ceiling. As his vision begins to clear you turn his head to the side.

He could hear music. When the source of the music comes into view he is slightly surprised by who he sees. Number IX, Demyx.

As he begin to shift about Demyx notices this and stops playing his sitar. "Aww man, you're awake? There goes my get out of missions free card..." He lets out a sigh.

Eric slowly starts sit up and rub his head.

"What... happened?" he ask quietly. He have a faint idea but Eric believes it may be best to go along with whatever is happening.

"No idea, I was just told to keep an I on you, no clue as to why you're here." He replies. he sighs, hoping he could of gotten some answers.

"Anyway, I better go tell Xemnas you're up." And before Eric could say another word, he left the room.

Eric leans against the backboard of the bed and begin to think. "There's no way this is a dream, everything feels too real, how i ended up in the world of one of my favourite video game series no clue, but i do know that this will either be really good or really bad." As Eric begins to think of what to do his thoughts are interrupted by the door opening and a figure walking inside.

"So you've finally awoken, number XV" The figure says. Eric notice that it's Xemnas, however he's more focused on what he called him. 'Number XV...'. You stare up at him for a moment before finally speaking.

"What happened... to me?" Xemnas stands by the door and looks down at him.

"How much do you remember of your past?" He says. Eric thinks for a moment, trying to decide on what to say. He remember everything you remembered before he woke up here. his life at home, the Kingdom Hearts games, his school life, the dreams of him fighting in some keyblade war. Everything. But he felt as if he could get more information if he were to act like he knew nothing.

"Nothing except... my name... Eric…."

he speak quietly and mumble out his speech. Eric was slightly intimidated by Xemnas. He knew of his power and didn't want to get on his bad side. Xemnas stared at Eric for a moment before replying.

"I found you passed out near our castle, and so I decided to bring you in. I thought you may be useful to us."

"Useful how?" he ask, feeling a bit more confident and wanting to get some information before whatever would happen next.

"Hold you your hand, and concentrate. Feel the power deep within, and release it." Eric does as he was instructed to do and held out his hand. After a few moments he is shocked to see a keyblade appear in front of him. Now he knew he was up to something. There was no way he would be able to wield a keyblade. It just seemed like some terrible fanfiction. Soon the blade disappeared and he could see a pleased smile on Xemnas' face.

"That is known as a keyblade, and that is what he need you for."

Eric sits through Xemnas explaining the organisation and kingdom hearts. Eric knew all of this already but he acted as if he were only just finding out about these things, trying to seem amazed and confused. Xemnas didn't explain much, just the basic goal of the Organization, which is to gain hearts, and how the keyblade is used to collect hearts. After his brief explanation of why you are here he brings him to Where Nothing Gathers.

He stands there in the middle of the room on the table like object. he seem some of the chairs filled, but he noticed many aren't. The members from the Castle Oblivion Team are not there, and neither is Roxas. ' _Is that happening while Roxas is in that coma_?' Eric thinks to himself.

"May we all welcome another of the Keyblade's Chosen. Number XV. Eric From now on you will be addressed as Roxec, that will be your nobody name" Xemnas announces to the other members. They all stare down at him and talk amongst themselves. Rixec can hear people mentioning how lucky they are that they now have another keyblade wielder, and how this should speed up progress towards kingdom hearts. As they all talk he notice someone standing by Roxas' Chair. Xion. It seems she was called too but since she has no chair, she was forced to stand on the ground. She gives him a small smile, deciding to stay quiet and not draw attention to herself from the other members, and he smiles back.

Once everyone has left Rixec was shown back to his room and told to sleep, since he shall begin training missions the next day. Rixec laid down in bed and began to think. " _From what it looks like, I'm at the point where Roxas is in a coma, since he wasn't at the meeting. It also looks like I have a keyblade, although I doubt it was natural and I'm sure Xemnas has something to do with it. It would make sense considering what I remember him saying to me when I first woke up in what I can assume was near the skyscraper._ "

Rixec begin to think even more. "With the knowledge of what happens, could I possibly make a better ending?" He thought. " _The ending is just sad. first Xion is forgotten, second Roxas joins with Sora despite his efforts to be his own person, third Axel/Lea is left friendless until he soon dies trying to protect Sora/Roxas. Could I fix that? Make the ending of this story one which is better for the three nobodies?_ ". He continued to think.

Well, there's only one way to find out.


	3. Chapter III Icing On The Cake

I own nothing (Except my OC)

Chapter 3: Icing On The Cake

It has been a few days since Rixec joined the organisation, and his training missions are close to ending. With many of the members of the organisation gone you weren't given the exact same kind of missions as Roxas, although that isn't very surprising.

He enters the Grey Area and look around. Xion was talking to Moogle, Demyx and Xigbar were sitting on one of the sofa's and talking, and Siax was looking out the window and at 'Kingdom Hearts'. He walk up to him and speak.

"What's my mission today?" He say quietly. Saix turns around and stares down at you, his face drained from any emotion as usual.

"You will be paired with Number XIV in Twilight Town. We hope you may learn more about wielding the keyblade during this mission where you shall be collecting hearts." Rixec did expect a heart collecting mission, but not with Xion. He weren't complaining however, since his plan to make a better ending required him to become friends with the nobody trio.

He nod and turn around to see Xion walking up to him. She smiles slightly and she speaks. "Looks like we're paired together today." Rixec returns the small smile and nod once again. "Yeah, let's go."

He enters the sandlot and search around for heartless. Neither of them have spoken since the mission began and he knew that would have to change in order for hid plan to work. "How long have you been in the organization?" She's surprised by the sudden question, but replies anyway. "Not too long, a few weeks."

Three heartless soldiers and two shadows heartless appear, and both take them out quickly. Rixec turn around to look at her as he let his keyblade fade away. "You're pretty good, I can see why Siax expected me to learn more about how to fight from you." She smiles at the compliment as her own keyblade fades away. "Oh, thank you Rixec".

As the mission goes on both of them talked more and more. By the end they taken out most heartless in twilight town. He weren't sure how to feel about that, it put Xemnas closer to kingdom hearts, but it helped him improve his strength and skill. Rixec knows he'll have to fight Xemnas, so he'll need all the strength he can get.

The last couple shadows are taken out and he look at Xion. "Looks like that's the last of them." Xion nods and as he begin to walk to the dark corridor Rixec hears Xion speak. "Wait." He turns around on the heel of your foot and look at Xion. "I think you deserve... the icing on the cake." Rixec acted confused as to what that could be, but he knew what it was of course.

Rixen Follows Xion to the clock tower and when she handed their ice cream he quickly take a bite of it, of course saying "It's salty... but sweet." Rixec commented while thinking. "I _always wondered what the ice cream would taste like, and now I finally have an answer first hand too, lucky me_." Truly, these were the questions that needed answering.

"When Roxas wakes up we'll all have ice cream together. He's a keyblade wielder too!" She smiles before taking a small bite out of her ice cream. "Oh, and Roxas said when his friend Axel gets back he'll join us too!" He nods before taking another bite of his ice cream.

The two of them spent their time talking and eating ice cream, but of course all good things must come to an end. The both of them RTC and return to their rooms. Rixec lays in bed with a smile on his face. Not only did he have a friend, but he were gonna have more soon too. Plus, his friends are video game characters who actually exist! Or well, they don't exist cause they're nobodies? Either way, he's determined to make a better ending now, and he thinks he may have an idea on how.


End file.
